


【索香】日久见人心

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 年轻的海上餐厅老板有一个秘密，他拥有着一只人鱼。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 25





	【索香】日久见人心

**Author's Note:**

> ①完全架空，bug多经不起细究；  
> ②内含罗香友情向，以及些许罗路

这里是海上餐厅巴拉蒂，这里有世界上一流的美食以及烹饪手艺。  
只有你想不到的，没有老板做不出来的。  
老板的名字叫山治，以前是一个负有盛名的美食猎人。师从大陆中那个传说中的哲夫。

餐厅营业时间24/7.  
白天的客人主要是人类，晚上的客人基本上都由这片大陆上林林总总的非人类种族组成。

最近的餐厅多了位常客。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

“晚上好。”  
“是是，谢谢，请好好享受这里的食物。”   
“美丽的小姐，我有这个荣幸和你共聚晚餐吗？”  
“欢迎下次再来。”

金发的西服男子哼着小调，礼貌地跟四周的客人打招呼，他迈着轻步愉悦地在属于他的餐厅里巡着。  
跟他的客人打了一圈招呼之后，他来到了餐厅的一个小通道。这是通往他卧室的路，只有他有钥匙，别人不会来这里。在卧室对面有一个小门，这是通往船外的一个小侧门，大家平时都在正门出入，处理厨余的时候会到后门，所以理应不会有人在这里出入。

山治点了根烟，缓缓地吐出一口烟圈，低着头的眼神在夜里晦暗不清。他握在侧门的门把手上，犹豫了几秒。  
他摸了摸胸骨的位置，黑色西装的里头，有一条他常年带着的银色项链。项链的吊坠是一片银色的鳞片，二指大小，光波流转间闪着暗绿色的偏光。鳞片坚硬无比，也被打磨得圆润光滑，拿起来摩挲也不会伤到皮肤。  
他转身回去卧室，随便抓起一支酒，再次来到侧门前。  
山治打开门，映入眼中的果然是——

面前是一望无际的大海，月色洒落在波光粼粼的海面上。  
在月光映射下透着银闪的波浪拍打在海上餐厅的船栏上，海水淹过木板又往大海回流。  
此时，在此处，正静静地坐着一个人。  
其实说是人也不尽然对。

山治把酒扔给对方，自顾自地在他左边坐下。  
他深深地吸了一口香烟，把目光投向右前方，金色碎发的刘海被海风拂过，挡住了意味不明的眼神，他像是看着对方又不像。  
胸前的鳞片开始发热，温温的，像是能烫进心里。

独眼，绿色短发，左耳上的三个水滴状金色耳坠，赤裸的上身有着一条横跨前胸的大伤痕，还有一身虬结雄伟的肌肉。  
这是上身。  
下身则不是人类的模样，下身是鱼尾的形状，上面布满了坚硬光滑的鳞片，在月光下透着银绿的偏光，旁边放着的是三把大陆上的名刀。  
这就是近年来在大陆上声名远扬的——  
身为在水中生活的人鱼，在陆上的战绩居然出类拔萃以一当百的雄性人鱼剑客，罗罗诺亚索隆。

这段时间他都会固定出现在海上餐厅巴拉蒂。  
山治经常给他带的是酒，有时候也会捎带上点食物。一般是山治煮什么他就吃什么，他也不说话，但是从来都会一滴不剩地把食物扫干净。  
两人到目前为止还一句话都没说。只是静静地坐着，不说话也不交谈，直到其中一个人起身离开。

山治又点燃了一根香烟。  
夜色中闪耀的只有烟头的点点星火，以及索隆鱼身上泛着银绿的偏光鳞片。  
今天的酒有点烈，雄性人鱼躺在木板上像是睡着了。

山治这才转过头，放胆让自己的目光缠绕在那个人身上。  
漆黑的夜中，只听见大海的波浪声，隔着几层木板从餐厅传出来的谈笑声，还有呼吸声。  
他的呼吸声和索隆的呼吸声逐渐同步起来，就好像是一个人发出的一样。  
山治盯着似是沉睡中的索隆，眼中神情晦暗不明。  
他伸出手，朝着那只有着伤疤的眼睛摸去……

手腕却在此时被人握住了。  
施加的力度恰到好处，并不会引起对手部的伤害，却有着显而易见的抗拒和警告。  
“你……” 索隆好像想说点什么，又停下来了。  
山治愕然撞入索隆的目光，他眼里似是带着愤怒过后的意难平，底下似乎还隐藏着更深一层的意味……

山治正想继续往下探索那眼神中的意思，“索……” 山治刚开口，强壮的雄性人鱼就抓起旁边的刀，起身回到了大海的怀抱。  
人鱼在海中的速度是无可比拟的，刚入海就不见了身影。临走前，他往山治深深地看了一眼。  
山治思索着他那个眼神，摩挲着下巴的胡子，在大海面前站了很久，直到胸前鳞片传来的温度消失。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

接下来的几天，雄性人鱼都没有出现。  
山治还是一如既往地继续着巴拉蒂餐厅的营业。

“黑足屋，你这几天好像有点心事啊。” 说话的是一个叫罗的暗夜精灵，一身黑色精灵长袍，尖尖的耳朵，糟糕的脾气。他标志性的长刀架在吧台边上。  
因为行事过于残忍，罗在大陆上的名声不算好。只是两人的故乡都很相近，以前还是旧识，慢慢的就成为了能聊上几句喝个几杯的朋友。

“啊，有吗？” 山治咬着烟，站在餐厅的吧台里调着酒。  
身为餐厅的老板，他理应是不需要再做料理或者调酒的工作。但是他的爱好就是给人料理食物，所以他经常站在吧台或者在后厨里忙前忙后。  
“没有吗？” 很明显山治的烦恼瞒不过暗夜精灵敏锐的洞察力，罗浅酌了口酒，用着他那清亮的声线缓缓说道，“那边是有点什么吗？黑足屋你今晚已经朝那边看了几次了。” 罗用他长刀的刀柄点了点侧门的方向。

“……” 山治没有说话，转身默默地调了杯鸡尾酒，嘴里咬着香烟，上升的烟雾缭绕，让人看不清他面上的神情。  
他调了一杯薄荷绿的鸡尾酒，没有做得很复杂，只是放了片柠檬在杯沿上。  
山治趴在吧台上，一手撑着脸，又吸了口气，缓缓吐出一个烟圈。  
山治问，“罗，你们家那位，贼王……叫什么来着？” 山治喝了一小口酒。  
“是海贼王，叫路飞。” 罗举起手中的酒杯，轻轻地碰了下山治的酒杯，也端起抿了一小口，“怎么突然提起他？”

“他……” 山治像是有点难以启齿地顿了下，又抿了口酒才说，“你们平时有闹别扭的时候吗？”  
“？” 罗没想到有朝一日，会和这位整天把“女士~”“爱呀~”挂在嘴边，桃花运却极差的朋友聊到这种话题。不过罗之所以是罗，就是因为他不管在什么情况下都能镇静自若。还要再加一句，只有他家那位能让他破功，表情一秒崩坏。

罗在脑内搜刮了一圈自己的记忆，很遗憾。  
“虽然很想说有，但是以我家那位的性格，一般只有他无意间气别人的份，没有他主动闹别扭的份。”  
他喝了口酒，露出享受的神情，似是很满意山治调的这杯酒的味道，“怎么了，有人跟你闹别扭了？” 让他难得来八卦一下。

唔……只不过是一时不察，把最近心中所想给问出来了。  
山治也没再多提，摸了摸挂在胸前的鳞片，几句话转移了话题。  
罗也是聪明人，见山治没说，也不再追问了。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

又是一个夜晚。  
山治拎着酒出侧门，还是没看见熟悉的身影。  
他“啧”了一声，坐在地板上抽完了一根烟。  
月色微凉，海风也近乎于无。  
山治突然来了心情，把皮鞋一脱，烟头一扔，往海里跳了进去。

海底是很安静的，尤其是夜晚的当下。没有了日光的纷扰，四周皆是浓黑一片，仅有的些许光源来自头顶。柔和的月光洒在海面上，穿透到海中的光线所剩无几。只有当人在黑暗中适应了极暗的环境才能看到那丝光线，就像在绝望之地想起的那丝希望，掬入怀中就再也不想放开。

山治在海中放松地张开手臂，目光聚焦在海中的那丝光线中。四周死寂一般地安静，能听到的只有自己缓缓吐出的空气泡沫。这也不是什么新鲜的场景了，当年这种在海中度过的时光也不少。只是当年他不是孤身一人，当年他身边还有……

潜入海中的时间挺久了，肺中的空气有点不够。是时候潜出海面换气了，山治心想。  
他正准备划动四肢往海面上浮，眼睛的余光却看见了一丝银绿，胸骨前的鳞片开始发热。

山治愣愣地追踪着那丝银绿的光芒，尽管是在夜晚漆黑的海中，那反射着月光的偏光确不容置疑的是……  
虽然知道气息不够需要上去换气，山治还是没有动弹。等着那缕银绿向他靠近，就像是之前那段时日，他每晚梦中的场景一样。  
一双粗糙有力的手捧住了他的脸，一个柔软的唇吻上了他，给他渡去人类必须的空气。  
山治睁大眼睛，努力想在漆黑的海中看清近在咫尺的脸。他凭着记忆，摸上了索隆左边耳垂的水滴型耳坠。平时冰凉的温度，被海里的温度同化，只触摸到了那独特的形状。  
山治拨弄了下那三颗耳坠，突然推开索隆。在海中也毫不逊色的一脚高高抬起，在索隆头顶狠狠地击打下去。然后山治这才往海面上游去。

在海底下待的时间太久了，山治贪婪地呼吸着新鲜的空气，旁边有人也冒出水面。  
“你到底在干什么啊！？你这个白痴圈圈眉！！！” 索隆捂着头吼道，生气的样子，仿佛这场景经历过数百千回一样。  
“你才是啊！你这是什么天真的想法啊？” 这边的山治脾气也没好到哪里去，他也以相同的怒气值回吼道，“你是三流街摊文学看多了吗？这种水下渡气方式是可行的吗？？真的不愧是绿色植物，只要有阳光和二氧化碳就足够了对吗？？”   
“你在说什么？想打架吗？？！” 青筋冒上额头的索隆。  
“来啊！打就打，怕你啊！这么久了我有输过吗？！！”   
一人出拳，一人伸脚。海上餐厅巴拉蒂的侧门，没有人会涉足的地方，却有两人在这里扭打成一片。

“唔！！” 两人咬紧牙关，双手顶着对方的双手互相较劲，面目都变得狰狞。  
拗了老半天，山治突然出声，“差不多行了吧，你这个绿藻头。” 胸前鳞片的温度自刚刚相遇开始就逐渐飙升，现在热得像是能灼伤皮肤一样，“你要生气到什么时候啊？？！”  
“啊？是我的错吗？” 一听这话，索隆恨得牙痒痒。  
“是谁随便留了个纸条然后就人间蒸发的？？” 想起面前这人干过的好事，索隆心里就来气，揪着山治胸前的领带骂道。山治的衣物早就在水中被浸湿，领带在索隆手中狠狠地拧着，水滴沿着索隆粗壮的手臂往下流，回到大海的怀抱里。

“那我……我不是也说了我会回来的吗？？” 想起过去，山治有点心虚。他出身是大陆北端一个王国的王子，因为自小就喜欢料理和美食，被崇尚武力的家庭所排斥。最后怀抱着梦想的他逃了出去，遇到了哲夫当上了美食猎人。可是毕竟身份是王子，再怎么不喜，也不容他流浪在外。于是当初和索隆生活着的他就收到了一封信，就有了接下来他孤身离开去处理这件事的后续。  
“而且，我回来之后不是也没看见你吗？” 等他把事情都摆平，回到当初在海边生活的地方，却发现早已经没了人烟。

“你别告诉我，这两年你是在和美丽可爱的人鱼姐姐一起快活啊！” 山治侧过头不看索隆，表情似是有点难堪，眼里带着一丝狼狈。当初只是无意间的相遇，在一起之后也没向对方坦白过什么心迹。毕竟两个男人之间，说不定他们只是互相抚慰寂寞的对象。好啦，虽然有一个不是人，是人鱼没错。不过就连山治，在一开始也没弄清自己的心。只是想着这样吵吵闹闹的，白天干架晚上干♂架的生活一直持续下去也不错。  
直到他看见了已经空无人烟的居住地。  
他摆平家里的事情之后，满心挂念着往回赶。在路上识清了自己真正想要的是何物。回去之后推开门，桌子上早已布满了灰尘，索隆随身携带的三把刀也不见踪影，他留下的纸条被揉成一团扔在垃圾桶里。

扬起的灰尘在空气中折射，而山治站在原地握着手心冰凉的鳞片，站了很久。  
当初的他想，或许这样也不错。  
当初在一起，也只是因为寂寞吧。  
于是他离开，像他的恩师哲夫一样，开了一间海上餐厅。他作为驰名大陆的美食猎人，客源倒是源源不绝。他很快忙到无暇去想那条雄性人鱼。只有夜深梦回的时候，胸骨上鳞片的冰凉感提醒了他曾经有那么一段存在。

再见面的时候他不是不生气的，愤怒之下他差点就一脚踢上去了。只是心口突然灼热的鳞片，和那投向自己那沉默的愤怒眼神。曾经的默契让他意识到，事情好像不是他想象的那般。

漂亮可爱的人鱼姐姐？索隆咬牙，“ 还不是你，自己的事情一点都不提。突然人就不见了，所以我就……” 声音戛然而止，索隆突然不说话了。  
“你什么？” 山治将视线转回来，盯着索隆的眼睛，金色的头发还滴着水，几缕潮湿的刘海发丝垂落下来。  
“我……” 索隆咬了咬后槽牙，想说什么又把话语吞了回去。脖子以及耳根的位置飘上一丝暗红。  
“你……” 山治的内心飘过一个荒谬的猜测。  
“你该不会是来找我了吧？不对，两年啊这么长时间，我又没隐姓埋名开的餐厅，要找早该找到了……” 一开始的推理有点不确定，所以声音有点虚，但是越推理越觉得是这么个回事。说到最后，山治几乎是斩钉截铁，“不会吧你，你不会是迷路了吧？？”

山治无力地扶额，“我真的是服了你了。”  
“什……什么嘛！谁让你突然玩人间蒸发，谁能知道你不声不响地跑到这里开了个餐厅啊！” 被戳中尽力掩埋的糗事，索隆面色涨红，在那里埋怨起了山治餐厅的位置。  
这边在骂人，另外一边却已经大声笑了出来。  
“哈哈哈！！” 山治放声大笑，仿佛要将这两年间的郁闷一起发泄出来一样。  
“你还笑？！！” 

索隆恼羞成怒的话并没有让山治停下，他笑过这一阵，擦了擦眼尾的眼泪，不知道是笑出来的眼泪还是别的。  
他伸出手，抱住索隆，感受这两年间久违的体温。  
索隆也渐渐地沉默下来，抱着他。  
两人泡在夜晚冰凉的海水中，唯有胸前的鳞片在发热。

山治咬着索隆的耳坠，吐字含糊不清地问，“我房间就在旁边，要不要上去。”

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

拥吻在一起的两人几乎是撞开的卧室门。  
“哈……” 山治的舌尖被索隆吮到发麻，他紧紧地抱着索隆的脖子，身体贴上去，呼吸间都是索隆的味道，还是那熟悉的，带着大海般的苍茫和野性的味道。  
“唔……” 舌头纠缠在一起，唾液从嘴角滑落，山治花了老大劲才从间隔了两年的一个深吻中脱离出来，他用手抵着索隆的胸，微微地喘息，“你先……你先等我把衣服脱了。” 刚刚才从咸腥的海水中出来，湿漉漉的衣服贴在身上难受得很。

他们三下五除二把山治的衣服给扯开脱了，往四周扔了一地，又黏在一起。  
他们抱在一起摔到了柔软的大床上，向对方不知终止地索吻，空气中只有潮湿的亲吻声。索隆粗糙的手掌按在山治皮肤白皙的腰椎上暧昧地摩挲着。  
山治摸着索隆上身久经锻炼的胸肌，结实又有弹性，坚硬中不失柔软。山治以前就很喜欢摸，被他挑起情欲的时候那肌肉会绷紧，摸上去像橡胶一样。即使陷在他手中变形也会马上恢复原状。

两人粗重地喘息着，摸索着对方熟悉而又陌生的身躯。在蕴含着感情的深吻和相互爱抚中，山治下身早就抬了头，勃起抵着索隆下身光滑的鱼尾鳞片，顶端分泌出的黏液在银色暗绿上划出一道道潮湿的水痕。  
索隆放开了山治的唇舌，还在最后紧紧地吮了一下被吻得嫣红的唇珠，一缕黏腻的银丝被从两人相触的唇扯开。

“有润滑液吗？” 索隆咬着山治的耳朵，又舔又吸，弄得耳廓红通通的。  
“笨蛋，我怎么可能会有这东西啊！” 耳朵被舔得痒极了，有一股电流从被湿热的舌头舔弄到的地方往下腹窜。山治忍不住想往后缩去，却被牢牢地按住。  
“你直接……” 山治握着索隆的手身后送。以前和这家伙没日没夜地鬼混。做得多了，适应了，后来肠道都会自己分泌出润滑的黏液。虽然说两年没做了，不知道现在会怎么样……

“唔 ……” 索隆把手指舔湿，然后把一根灵活的手指试探着伸进去了。久旷情事的括约肌紧致地收缩着，许久未被打开的身体敏感地颤抖着。山治仰头喘息着，双手抓住索隆后背的肌肉。  
“放松……” 索隆的目光在山治胸前的鳞片上顿了顿，低着头将胸前的乳头含在嘴里舔弄，很快就把原本柔软的乳头舔得像一颗石子一样坚硬。  
“啊……” 山治侧躺着，一边的乳首被含在温热潮湿的口腔里，被灵活无比的舌头玩弄，另一边，灼热的鳞片顺着重力往下坠，正好搭在了另一侧乳头上。随着他身躯的微颤而摆动摩擦，偏高的温度和他敏感的部位接触，让他有种胸前被烧伤的错觉。一丝丝痛楚夹在快感里面，山治脚趾蜷缩，抓着索隆后背的手指陷进了肌肉里。

身体很快就回忆起了当年激烈的情事，逐渐被打开。手指从一根增添到了三根，进出间能听得见黏腻的水迹声。山治紧紧地抱着索隆，下身忍不住在他光滑的鳞片上磨蹭。  
“索隆……索隆……” 手指和敏感的肠肉摩擦着，山治只感觉那里的温度飙升，像是一把火一，全身的触感都快要消失，只专注在和索隆有接触的部位。  
迷糊间他感觉一个灼热的东西顶上了他的肠道入口，顶部微微地戳进去，被温顺暖热的肠道含住。

人鱼也有生殖器官。雄性人鱼的位置是在盆骨左右骼前上棘最高点连线，位于连线中心点下方三寸。平时被密集的鳞片遮挡住，唯有在情动准备好交配的时候，才会打开鳞片让下方的阴茎露出来。那粗大狰狞的性器，茎身上还带着肉刺，说是凶器也不为过。*  
山治低头一看，头皮发麻，“等等等等！！不行！你这家伙太大了！！” 他扭动着腰，想要逃离。

“当年你吃得下去，现在你也当然吃得下去。” 之前后穴的扩张也做得差不多了，索隆不容他拒绝，按着他，缓慢而又坚硬地将巨大的凶器推进。  
“啊……哈……” 硕大的人鱼阴茎，每推进一寸都摩擦过敏感的肠肉，湿热软腻的直肠粘膜夹着那凶器，又被肉刺给刺激的不断地抽搐。山治在索隆的背抓出一道道抓痕，徒劳地摇头，被海水浸湿的发丝散乱地黏在脸上，更添几份情事的淫秽感。

“索……索隆……太大了……” 终于全部进去了，下身被塞得过分充实，每一寸粘膜都紧实地贴合着那性器吸吮，光是夹着就被那人鱼肉刺给激得双腿不断地颤抖。  
“看，这不是都进去了。” 索隆咧嘴一笑，被紧致穴肉夹着的他也不好受，脸色潮红，粗重地喘息着。全都进去了，他就开始缓缓地摆腰抽动起来。  
“不……好大……嗯啊……” 巨大的性器在后穴里进出，肠道分泌出的黏液越来越多，随着抽插在房间里面发出咕咕的淫靡水迹声。山治侧躺着，一只脚抬高勾在索隆光滑的鱼尾上，阴茎勃发，通红的龟头抵着索隆腹部不断地流着水，大腿根抽搐不停。被情欲逼出的汗液不断流出，和刚刚身上干透的海水混合在一起，让两人的皮肤更加黏腻地贴在一起。

“唔……你里面……还是一样舒服，” 索隆喘着粗气，像一只不知满足的野兽，在山治体内进出着。胸前额头脖颈都布满了热汗，腰部的肌肉绷紧，显出美妙强壮的腹肌轮廓。索隆的人鱼的尾鯺缠在山治小腿上，仿佛为了不想让他逃脱一样，“厨子……你里面咬得我好紧……”  
索隆的腰下不停，每一下都狠狠地抽出再往里插，坚硬有弹性的茎身肉刺碾压过前列腺的位置，大大地刺激了敏感的神经，激得山治呜呜直叫，眼角通红流着生理性泪水，双唇大张，只看得见殷红的舌头在不断地颤抖。唾液吞不下去，只能从嘴角流出，沾湿了床单。  
夹在两人胸前的鳞片温度越来越高，像是两人的情事一样，逐渐达到最高点。

快要到了……山治颤抖着手，将胸前滚烫的鳞片捞起，用嘴巴含住。这是他这两年自慰时形成的习惯，含着鳞片就好像还闻得到那股大海的苍茫味道，就好像还在那人身边一样。  
涎液从含着鳞片的嘴角不断滑落，口腔里的温度仿佛要烧起来一样，呼吸中都冒着淫靡的热气。山治额头抵着索隆肌肉雄厚的肩，大脑一片空白，下身随着一次次的抽插无助地痉挛。索隆狠狠地扣着山治的腰，尾鯺缠着山治小腿不放，加快速度将山治送上了巅峰，自己也被山治夹得射了出来。勃发的肉刺狠狠地扣着肠肉，这是海中哺乳生物的习性，以防猎物在射精的时候逃脱。这样山治可就遭了罪了，滔天的快感激得他在索隆背上胡乱地挠，刚射出白浊精液的前端疲软地流着水，腰臀扭动得像一条鱼一样。

“厨子……好舒服……” 索隆面上的潮红还没褪，把山治从肩上挖起来，也不管鳞片还在山治口中，就亲上去了。两人的舌头隔着鳞片交缠，沉醉在情事巅峰后的深吻中。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

事后。  
山治拿纸巾简单地清理了下，两人还是紧紧地抱在一起。山治把玩着被他舔湿的人鱼鳞片，索隆则玩着山治汗湿的金色头发，人鱼尾鯺慵懒地在山治小腿上有节律地拍抚着。

山治突然说，“我家里的事情已经办妥了，不会再离开了。”  
“嗯。” 索隆简单地回了一句，听不出情绪。  
“那……” 山治似是有点不确定，吞了吞口水，还是决定继续问下去，“我们以后就这样继续生活在一起吧好吗？”

“……”   
索隆一直没回话，山治心中有点忐忑，耳中听到了自己剧烈的心跳声。他抬头看索隆，看到的确是他有点奇怪的神情。  
“我……我一直没说吗？” 索隆表情似是有点奇怪，“我给你的这个鳞片，是我们人鱼族在十八岁成人礼的时候，将身上最漂亮坚硬的鳞片剥下来打磨好，按照我们的习俗，以后准备用来送给……”   
“这是以后准备用来送给我……的人的。” 索隆讲了一半，这硬汉面色涨红，似是有点讲不下去，干脆把关键字消音。  
“哈？你什么时候说过了？” 虽然山治一下子就懂了索隆的意思，但是这事情他哪有听索隆讲过。这家伙，傻也要有个限度啊。  
山治气不打一处来，一脚将索隆踢开，起身找了一套全新的衣服穿上了，只是行动间还是有点不便，似是顾虑着被使用过度的某处一样。  
“好了，你可以滚了。老子要出去服务我心爱的女士们了！！” 山治点上一根烟，蹲下来，朝着索隆脸上扑出一团烟雾，施施然地往外走。

“臭厨子你在干什么啊？！小心我把你劈成两半啊！这两年间我可是变得很强了！！”  
山治把身后的怒吼声果断无视，插在裤兜里的手扬起，潇洒地挥了挥，头也不回地走出去了。只是嘴角不住地上扬，眼里满是雨过天晴的笑意。  
果然啊，日久见人心。他们两个都是笨蛋吧。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

年轻的巴拉蒂老板有一个秘密，他拥有着一只人鱼；  
而那只人鱼，也拥有着他。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 厨你不是喜欢人鱼吗？那给你好了。←我是抱着这种心情写出来的。  
>  \- 我不知道又磕了点什么才搞出来的这篇…………我感觉我可能更适合活在Beastars里面 ：）


End file.
